


Click for a fun svt shitpost

by JinJinglesMeUp



Series: Seventeen Shitposts [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Crack, Just read, Other, i dont even know, its only short, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 00:42:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14413956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinJinglesMeUp/pseuds/JinJinglesMeUp
Summary: Hansol was back at it again, drinking the whole fucking box of Capri suns.





	Click for a fun svt shitpost

Hansol was back at it again, drinking the whole fucking box of Capri suns.  
“Wow, did you know you can see the stars if you look at the sky at night?” He exclaimed to absolutely no one.

“Fucking christ Hansol you drunk capri suns not smoked weed!” Joshua yells from across the practice room.

Joshua proceeded to lift up his trouser leg and pull a snickers bar from inside his sock. He swung the bar full force at Hansol’s face. “You are not you when you are hungry”

“Yeah darn right, it explained why I screamed MCR songs in Seungkwan's face earlier” Hansol replies not even acknowledging that he just got impaled by a snickers bar.

“Howdy fuckers, Jun and I were just about to go to the supermarket, want anything?” Minghao shouted in his entrance, swinging his left leg onto a cardboard box.

“I would like 5 packets of-” Joshua got cut off by Hansol “shut the fuck up you donkeys knuckle, I'm reciting the wikipedia article of how I can locate the lamb sauce”

Minghao just dashes out while he could, just to be greeted with the front face of Jihoon’s guitar on the other side of the door. “ That was for eating my chocolate bar, ya fungus” 

Life was fun, Life was great, but most importantly do not eat Jihoons chocolate.


End file.
